The Wild Toboggan Ride
Transcript The Wild Toboggan RideThe Wild Toboggan RideWild Toboggan Ride Children's AudiobookWild Toboggan Ride Children's Audiobook https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5h0bf4RNzpw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_xYBfTac-s The Wild Toboggan Ride The winter afternoon was crisp and quiet. Ellie pulled a long toboggan to the top of the hill where Waldo was standing. Waldo: Come along now. I'm chilled to the bone. Fiddlesticks to the snow. Ellie: But Dad, One more ride? Please? Waldo: Oh, fiddlesticks. Nasty weather. Ellie: Push me. Please. Waldo: Phooey. This is the next one. As he bent over to push Ellie down the hill on the toboggan, He slipped. Waldo: Whoops! Waldo landed on the toboggan with Ellie on her lap. Waldo: Oops. Ellie: Whee! Waldo: Good grief! Said Waldo. Waldo: Any idea you know how to drive this thing? Down the hill they went, Gathering speed with Roderick giggling. (Roderick cheers) Ellie: Yay! (Waldo hangs on) They reached the bottom of the hill and swerved left. (they steer) Waldo: Whoa! I can't see! (ZOOM!) BUMP! They knocked over Deputy Peck who was crossing the street and he landed on Waldo and Ellie. Waldo: Good grief! Stand up! Deputy Peck: What the heck are you trying to do, Waldo? Waldo: Trying to steer this confounded contraption. Budge your head up. I cannot see. Waldo, Ellie, Rodrick and Peck zoom down the street on the long toboggan. (ZOOM!) HIT! Stimpy, Who was leaving, Got hit by the toboggan and landed on Peck. Stimpy: Ow! Deputy Peck: Gracious, Find your own spot! Waldo: Enough of that! I cannot see! Down the street and into the park went Waldo, Ellie, Roderick, Deputy Peck and Stimpy on the long toboggan. (ZOOM!) CRASH! Walden who was walking along landed on Stimpy. Walden: Oof! He said. Stimpy: Oops. Stimpy mumbled. Stimpy: Take your head off my nose! Walden: Oops. Sorry. Peck: Move up! We're getting crushed back here! Walden: Oh. Sorry. Waldo, Ellie, Roderick, Peck, Stimpy and Walden went through the park on the long toboggan. (WHOOSH!) THUNK! Penny Ling pushing the buggy with Luke in it with Tongueo landed on Walden. Penny: Sorry. Tongueo: We apologize. Walden: Get your tail off my glasses and sit down! This is my spot! Tongueo: Oh. Sorry. Waldo: Good grief! With everyone dancing around up there, I can't see! Penny Ling: Oh dear. Zoom through the park and onto the icy lake went Waldo, Ellie, Roderick, Peck, Stimpy, Walden and Penny Ling, All on the long toboggan. (ZOOM!) BAM! Dinky who was practicing hockey, Landed on Penny. Dinky: Penalty! Interference! (panics) Penny Ling: Oh, sorry. We're riding the sledge. Waldo: Everybody hold on! Tongueo: We're doing our best. Ellie: Whee! Ellie: Whee! (Roderick cheers) Through the ice and into the snowbank went Waldo, Ellie, Roddy, Peck, Stimpy, Walden, Penny Ling and Dinky on the long toboggan. (WHEE) WHOSH! The long toboggan flew over the snowbank and into the air and bodies were tumbling into every direction. Clothes winter suits went flying through the air! Waldo: Whoa! (ZOOM!) Ellie: Whew! (WHOOSH!) Waldo and Ellie landed in a bush. (BUMP!) Roderick landed softly in the snow. (SPLAT!) Deputy Peck and Stimpy landed in a tree. (BUMP!) Walden, Penny Ling and Dinky landed in a trashcan. (BUMP!) For a moment, No one moved, It was quiet and still. (everything is quiet) Then Waldo and Ellie crawled out of the bushes and brushed the prickles off their nose. (they crawl out) Rod was picked up out of the snow by Waldo. (SPLAT) Deputy Peck and Stimpy climbed out of the tree. (WHEE!) Walden, Penny Ling and Dinky jumped out of the trashcans. (POP!) Waldo grabbed the toboggan and began to ran across the ice and back to the hill. Deputy Peck, Stimpy, Walden, Penny Ling and Dinky looked at each other. Then they start running too. (they run) Ellie: Wait Daddy! Where are we going? Waldo: If we hurry, we'll give it another ride, just until it gets dark! The End. That's all folks. (Ellie Weasel) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes